Timeline
The current timeline of the setting and some of its major events. Outsider Multiverse Timeline FE=First End (Also denotes Weave Time, the shared time between Weave Nodes, as the rate of passage of time can vary immensely between universes). 200 000 BFE: First minor time-space anomalies detected. Few civilisations within the Milky Way payed attention to this discovery. Point 0, the universe that the original Weave Outer Gods come from, is on its way to its demise. The Void is discovered from these anomalies. 199 991 BFE: First examples of Void tech created from this new discovery. 199 892 BFE: Time-space anomalies grow larger. Swathes of cosmic strings form around these anomalies. ' 199 345 BFE: Timelines start to diverge, and the consciousness of many individuals in the universe are stretched and divided across these diverging dead-end timelines. Birth of the first ‘Blank Readers’. 199 105 BFE: Many Blank Readers finish the first stage of Transcension. Those who have become finished the first stage have their minds recombined and re-merged into a coherent whole in the main timeline. They still, however retain a presence in these alternate timelines. Zero, or null space is created, allowing for trivial FTL travel to other galaxies and to other parts of the universe and limited warping of universal laws of physics. 146 225 BFE: Universal Commonwealth is formed by the civilisations of the cosmos. ' 99 435 BFE: First Blank Reader death in one of the divergent timelines, caused by expanding Void anomaly. The start of the end times. Large numbers of Blank Readers begin the second step of Transcension. ' 99 434 BFE: Timelines begin crashing. The first Void storms form from the large concentrations of Void energy present in the universe. Universe is cut in half by an immense Void storm, barring a galaxy sized wormhole next to the Virgo cluster of galaxies. Universal Commonwealth collapses. Many first stage Transcends trapped in these Void storms. 49 342 BFE: The first second stage Transcends form both within and outside the Void storms. Some remnant polities of the Commonwealth form. Some Void storms clear. 34 835 BFE: Gradual clearing of some Void storms allow true successor states of the Commonwealth to form. The first iteration of the Aedentide Covenant is formed by the Solar Imperium, Red Star Alliance and the Aeon Republics, controlling most of the Laniakea supercluster and its surrouding super clusters. On its opposition is the nation known as Event Horizon, controlling the Bootes Void and many separate superclusters scattered around the universe. 260 BFE: First ships capable of piercing the hostile Void storms built by the Aedentide. Many hope that these can carry them to less hostile universes. ' 1 BFE: The Aedentide evacuates the universe, carrying the vast majority of Blank Readers and all Transcends with it.' ' 0 FE: First End. Hundreds of septillions die as universe fades away on itself. Without the Readers, those still in the dying universe are lost and the final efforts to save the universe are too little, too late. Surviving population only amounts to a few dozen septillion, mostly digital uploads and Transcends. Readers leave behind a small mass, intended as a seed to birth a new universe. 12 FE: The remaining Readers and their aliies find a new universe with relatively compatible laws of physics. Some laws are harmful, and the first Domains are used as terraforming tools. ' 13 FE: First Contact with the native species of the universe that would later be known as Weave Point 01 occurs. The contact is disastrous, as the terraforming effects of the domains used by Point 0’s civilisations are misunderstood as an attack by Point 01’s natives. The remnant civilisations of Point 0 are either forced into strongholds or destroyed and left to a cycle of life and death in the numerous ‘Tomb Clouds’, debris of destroyed planets, starships and space habitats. This cycle of life and death stunts the ongoing Transcension of Point 0’s remnants in the Tomb Clouds. ' 168 FE: The conflict between Point 0’s remnants and Point 01’s natives reaches a lull and an informal ceasefire is reached. Nomads lead by Arzin makes contact with several Tomb Clouds. ' 182 FE: Ceasefire ends. Arzin allies with several Tomb Cloud collections and nearly manage to flee to the strongholds on the edge of Point 01. Arzin is forced to betray the Point 0 remnants after his people are held hostage in a pocket dimension. The Point 0 Tomb Cloud denizens are now fragmented and imprisoned in various pocket dimensions known as Labyrinths. ' 236 FE: Enough Tomb Cloud denizens have have reached the threshold to complete their Transcension. They are still imprisoned, however, and start infiltrating and undermining Point 01’s civilisations from within through avatars and proxies. Many of the Point 0 remnants in the strongholds have also transcended at this point. Several new sapient species appear at this point in time, born from the separated fragments of Transcended. ' 245 FE: The first full Transcended emerge in both the strongholds and Labyrinths. Under the strain of keeping the Point 0 remnants sealed or repelled, the civilisations of Point 01 begin to weaken. ' 249 FE: The preparations are complete. Using their proxies and avatars, the Transcended of the Labyrinth break free. The waiting fleets of the strongholds assault the civilisations of 01 in the chaos. The start of the Ascension Wars. ' 301 FE: Under the attacks of the free Transcended, the civilisations of 01 are put under unbearable strain. It becomes apparent that Point 01 will fall. Arzin is hunted down and killed for his betrayal years earlier. ''' '''304 FE: The Ascension wars end. The last native civilisation of 01 ha fallen. Mass exodus of the fallen civilisations. Some of the Point 01 natives choose to stay, however. The Age of Rebuilding begins. Several groups originating from Point 0 break off, including what would become the Necroan Flesh Cult, Amalgamation of Intelligence, and Mons Olympus. ' 305 FE to 602 FE: There is relatively little activity during this period during reconstruction. Several minor wars are waged between petty parties in the background. Many Transcended make rapid progress towards their next ascension. The Weave is founded. ' 602 FE: The first universal and multiversal Transcended appear. These Transcended can now be formally called Outer Gods. Deciding that one universe is not enough for the rapidly growing civilisations in Point 01, new universes are created and other universes are scouted out in the Void. Point 0 is now fully rebuilt and colonisation begins. ' 603 FE to 3821 FE: Period of relative peace. Near the end of this period, however, tensions between several Archailects over the development of client civilisations appear. The prelude of the First Aeon War begins. ' 3822 FE: The First Aeon war begins as tensions erupt. Factions of Outer Gods and Transcended wage an eternal war across time and space within a multitude of universes. These Outer Gods and immortal entities suffer no deaths, but the civilisations under them are curshed horrendously. The first counter-time travel technologies are put into place. They are effective for the most part on anything less than Transcended.. Results in a wide range of actualised diverging timelines. Once the war had ended these timelines were merged back together to help repair the damaged time streams of several universes. Universes destroyed during this war were rebuilt. ' 3823: The Outer Gods and Transcended form The Three Great Factions, separating them by their preferred method of development for their clients. The Archivists guide their client civilisations personally, while the Ascendant encourage competition to create progress. The Isolationists leave their civilisations to develop on their own path, believing (not without reason) that the Outer Gods and Transcendents were responsible through their intervention for the events during the first Aeon War. ' 3823 FE to 350 058 FE: Stringent enforcement of policies of the Three Great Factions lead to a prosperous era. There are several disagreements between the Weave's denizens and foreign Outer Gods, but casualties are rare as the disputes are resolved peacefully or in the Void and pocket universes to preserve their holdings in realspace. The groups that left just after the Ascension Wars, however, have started resurfacing… ' 350 059 FE: The renegade group of Mons Olympus, backed by several foreign Transcended civilisations assault the Weave and occupy it. Mons Olympus has now grown into a bizarre mix of different chaotic ideologies, with the common goal of anarchy. External influence on the group is suspected but never confirmed. Another devastating Aeon War across time-space is waged and, in the aftermath,, the minds of the responsible Transcended are edited and rewritten through the Opal Light to stop further aggression. The organisation is disbanded. 520 459: The Weave begins expanding more quickly, reaching a relatively obscure Outer God by the name of Szchest. This deity is ancient, even by Outer God standards. The other Outer Gods within the Weave attempt to contact this silent ancient, but their replies remain unanswered. ' 520 460: Szchest is still silent, but contact has been established with cultists and researchers of the mysterious ancient throughout the universe across time. It becomes known that Szchest is in a half-dreaming state, being barely lucid and only just awakening. Szchest is only subconsciously aware of the other Outer Gods/Archailects and Transcendents contacting him. His cultists seek to awaken him, saying: “The Contemplator, the Thinker, dreams and thinks of all that exists in our universe. We seek to awaken him, or at least draw his full attention. Throughout our dealings with his servants and angels, we discovered that they were simply his runaway thoughts given flesh. If his awareness gives us existence, then it is certain that his attention would grant us divinity. Surely, you, as his kin across the stars, would know this.” ' 520 472: Disaster strikes as Szchest fully awakens. Devastating collateral damage occurs as the universe and adjacent universes begin to destabilise due to Szchest’s more active thoughts. What is unusual however, is that the cultists became Transcended themselves. The Weave is kept away from this Outer God, not out of malice but out of necessity for the dangers of that his runaway thoughts could inflict on those of material reality. Contact with Szchest reveals disturbingly little about this enigma. ' 520 496: The Weave expands around Szchest and his realm to avoid his stray thoughts. New doctrines are created to avoid the awakening of possibly hostile or dangerous Transcended and Outer Gods. ' 520 496 to 32 364 243: Records of this period are conflicting and hard to verify, with only Transcended and Outer Gods/Archailects being able to correlate them. The damage done to much of the Weave was severe, but it is known amongst the survivors that this period was a Golden Age. ''' 32 364 244: The Tor Crisis. Countless die as universes are corrupted and destroyed while those bound by reality are mercilessly consumed. The Overmind is created and formed by the Trasncended and Outer Gods by temporarily merging their consciousness. Adremer Tor is destroyed, but the damage done will take aeons to rebuild. 32 564 391/Present: The Amalgamation of Intelligence and the Necroan Flesh Cult resurface as major powers. Before the Tor Crisis these two parties were relatively minor groups near the edge and beyond the Weave. They survived mostly intact through the crisis and are now active in taking portions of the Weave for themselves. There is chaos as roving bands and petty empires carve out pieces of the devastated Weave. Tor crisis survivors are rehabilitated by the Transcended and Outer Gods in the relatively small portion of intact Weave left after the Tor Crisis. Repair of the damage is progressing, but new threats are beyond the horizon. The Three Great Factions are wary, as new hostile Transcended and Outer Gods move in to take their piece of the Weave. The stage is set for a third Aeon War…